Frequently, tool kits used by governmental agencies, such as the military, fire departments, police departments, etc., are required to meet specifications for durability, strength, capacity, etc. Frequently, these tool kits have to be able to contain a full complement of tools to conduct a wide range of repairs in the field. As such, the tool kits tend to be both large and heavy. Moreover, to meet durability requirements, the tool kits often have external ribs disposed along the outer surfaces of their walls to lend rigidity to the kits. Additionally, the ribs often protect various components of the tool kits, such as hinges, latches, etc., from damage.
In use, it is common for these tool kits to be placed on elevated surfaces, such as the tops of benches, tool carts, etc., to facilitate access by the user. The act of placing the tool kits on these surfaces can prove problematic because of the size and weight of the tool kits, which often exceed 150 lbs when loaded with tools. As well, even after a tool kit is placed on an elevated surface, the tool kit can be a hazard if not positioned properly. More specifically, the tool kit can fall off the elevated surface or cause the entire component on which it is placed, such as a tool cart, to tip over.
The present invention recognizes and addresses considerations of prior art constructions and methods.